


Introducing the Amazing Alpha!

by SciFiSlashFreak



Series: The Adventures of the Amazing Alpha and Friends [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A bunch of obscure comic refrences, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BAMF Lydia Martin, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, But Derek is more badass than Superman, Canonical Character Death, Derek is a creepy Creeper, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, I blame the plot bunny, Isaac kind of is too, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, My mind is a dangerous place, No matter what he says, Sexual Content, Stiles is Lois Lane Basically, The Argents are the mob, Violence, Wall Sex, Yeah you read that right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiSlashFreak/pseuds/SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a reporter for The Beacon who is in the habit of pissing off the mob and getting in way over his head. </p><p>The Alpha is the superhero who seems to have a knack for saving Stiles ass. Which is turning out to be a full time job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Issue 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be writing this. I have a handful of in progress stories. But I had a plot bunny that wouldn't let me write anything else till I wrote this.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own Teen Wolf. :(

"What do you mean 'No'?" Stiles demanded.

Finstock rolled his eyes. "I _mean_ a negative used to express dissent, denial, or refusal, as in response to a question or request." Stiles sighed, his boss apparently was still on his kick of using the dictionary to mock him. "In other words: **No**."

Stiles glared "Do you know why I took this job?"

"For the paycheck?" Finstock deadpanned.

"No, because you told me you didn't decide what stories to run by who had the most money. You wouldn't cover up a story. Wouldn't cover for the god damn _Argents_!"

Finstock rubbed his temples "And I won't. But you need _proof_ Stilinski."

Stiles stood "I have-"

"Not just information from a source you don't even know." Stiles deflated slightly as he sat down, "This is the Argents that you're trying to take down kid. The mob, the family who runs this city. They have the ability to disprove you and then off you for even trying."

Stiles sighed "Alright.... So, proof." he stood back up "I'll get you proof."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I need proof Hunter." Stiles said when his informant picked up on the third ring.

" _Hello Stiles, I'm  well and yourself_?" Came the now familiar digitally altered voice.

"I'm serious Hunter. I need more than your word and some documents." Stiles pleaded.

" _The documents_ -"

"Are great but the Argents have lawyers and money and documents can be forged. You see the issue here?"

Hunter sighed " _Alright.... I'm not sure what the whole story is but tonight something's being dropped at some shop in China town. I'll text you the adress. Bring a video camera and go alone."_

Stiles nodded and then realized that Hunter couldn't see him "Alright, I'll be there. Before you go one more question." Stiles took the silence as permission to continue "Who are you?"

Yep, there was the sigh " _Goodbye Stiles"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

If asked some people (Lydia) would say self preservation wasn't a trait that Stiles possessed like.... At all. Others (Danny, Scott) would say he was suicidal. And some (Jackson) would just say he was an idiot.

Stiles could see their points. After all he had basically made it his  mission to see the downfall of the Argent Family and made no effort to hide that. 

And he had success, he'd had a hand in putting a good handful of the Argents foot soldiers behind bars. And while it never got to the Argents themselves it was clear Stiles had gotten a bit too close for comfort on certain occasions.

The Argents had tried everything to deter Stiles from this mission. Bribes, threats, gun to the head, discrediting his articles, destroying his records.

But here Stiles was, an hour from midnight in a dark red hoodie with a camcorder in its pocket walking towards a dark alley in China Town that an unknown person had told him to go to.

So maybe his friends had a point.

But Stiles was on to something big. A series of fires, a serial arsonist. The linking point on all the businesses burned to the ground? All places where the owners refused, were late, or couldn't pay the protection fee (which didn't _technically_ exist). After a month of no payment the business was burnt to the ground. And they weren't always empty.

So yeah maybe his friends did have valid points but he couldn't let this go on when it was possible that he could put a stop to it.

Stiles, who was currently in the process of over thinking and hyperventilating (Because he did in fact have self preservation instinct... He just ignored it) didn't notice the he was walking into a wall till he was on the ground.

"Son of a bitch," Stiles muttered as he looked up and saw that the wall was in fact a well muscled chest that belonged to a ridiculously attractive man. "I am so sorry." Stiles said as he jumped to his feet "It's my fault, I really should look where the hell my feet are taking me."

The man just stared at him with his freakily intense eyes and outrageously awesome eyebrows. "It's fine." he said stiffly, a scowl on his face.

"No it's not," Stiles insisted any other day he'd offer to buy the guy a cup of coffee as apology. And if he was lucky get a name and number out of the deal (But probably just end up embarrassing himself).

"It's fine," the guy said again, sounding annoyed "I'm not the one that ended up on the ground." he said. His voice was flat and the scowl seemed to be a permanent resident on hot guys face.

"Good point," Stiles laughed "Again though, really sorry."

And yep that scowl wasn't going away.

With an awkward smile Stiles quickly left, because a shady alley with mobsters suddenly looked pretty

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

He had been wrong so so very wrong. An awkward conversation with Angry hot guy definitely trumped a gun in his face.   "Bennett right?" Stiles asked the man who was holding said gun. The man who.apparently had been waiting for him. If Stiles made it out of this alive he and Hunter were going to have words. "Man I must be close to something if they sent _you_ to pull the trigger."

Bennett smirked, a sick twisted one that made Stiles give a shiver of fear. "You really should have just let it go Stilinski."

If Stiles was going to die he was going to get as much as he could on tape. Bring the Argents down with him. "Before you shoot me, tell me, who was I too close to?"

Bennett scoffed "And why would I tell you that?"

"I'm going to be just some reporter who got in over his head in a few minutes... Why not?" Bennett didn't say anything which Stiles took as a good sign. "How about I just guess huh? I doubt they'd send you if it was just some lackey. So someone in the family am i right?" Bennett just glared sp Stiles figured he was. "Now the fires don't seem like Gerard's style. Chris he's an enforcer sure but he prefers fists and when necessary guns rather than fire. And Allison is just a media darling, probably doesn't even fully understand what the family business is. So that leaves Victoria and Kate." Bennett slammed him against the wall which told him he was close "And seeing as your the right hand man to only one of those options I think we can safely rule Victoria out."

Stiles would be lying if he said he didn't feel some satisfaction at the brief look of panic in Bennett's eyes. The look was gone within seconds, that twisted smirk back in place "She told me I could take my time with you, use you to send a message. I _was_ just going to put a bullet in your brain." Stiles groaned in pain as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and knew what had just happened (and really how sad was it that he knew without even really thinking that though he'd been stabbed no internal organs were hit, though bleeding out was a very real possibility) "But now-"

"Put him down." Came an unfamiliar voice. Though voice wasn't the word Stiles would pick... More like... Growl. Bennett was yanked away and Stiles fell to the ground, his hand instinctively going to his stab wound to add pressure the only way he could.

The growler was wearing all black and a mask making him extremely hard to see. Add in the fact that he was loosing a lot of blood and the world was somewhat fuzzy and it was damned near impossible. In fact if it wasn't for the (holy god what the hell?!) red eyes Stiles wouldn't even see him.

But that was probably better off because the sounds, oh god the sounds. Screaming, growling, squelching (fucking _squelching_!)  And then the most terrifying sound, silence. Sudden abrupt silence. And Stiles face was wet and it sure as hell wasn't his. "Ohmygod." he gasped "Oh God."

"Open your eyes." Came the growl, closer now. "You're safe now. Open your eyes."

His eyes? Huh... Stiles hadn't even realized they had closed. Tentatively he opened them to see a muscular man in black sweats and a black ski mask, his mouth and red (Seriously! What the hell?) eyes were the only parts of the body on display. His clothing was also covered in- "Oh god that's a lot of blood." Stiles said quietly. He turned his head and instantly regretted it when he saw the body a few feet from them "That's Bennett isn't it?" he squeaked.

"Most of him," Growly said.

"What do you mean most of-Ohmygod that's his head!" his eyes closed again "You ripped off his fucking _head_?!"

"It was killed or be killed," and oh look an actual honest to god growl. That wasn't terrifying at all.

"Yeah no I know but uh... Seriously dude his head?! How did you even-Ow!" his eyes shot open at a sharp pain "Dude watch the nai- Claws." because really that was the only way to describe them. "Who the fuck are you?!" And so yeah maybe his voice was a bit shrill but he had a reason!

" I'm the guy who just saved your ass." The red eyed man growled out. "And I'm about to again."

"What do you me-HEY!" Stiles was suddenly over Growly's shoulder.

"You need to get to a hospital."

"Yeah I know I'm not an idiot but there's these things called ambulances. Real useful in these situations, a friend of mine actually drives one so-"

"I'm faster."

"How on Earth could you be faster than an- **OHMYGOD**!" Stiles gripped on as tight as he could to the masked man as he jumped up on the roof of the nearby building and started running.  

How was this his life?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Growly jumped down in front of the hospital and gently set him down, ignoring the shriek of the nurse who went running for help. "You should be safe now."

Stiles blamed what he did next on blood loss. He grabbed the scary growl man by his blood drenched sleeve "Wait," the man didn't move so Stiles guessed he was listening "Who... Who are you?"

A long silence and Stiles thought maybe he had passed out when he heard "I'm the Alpha."

"STILES!" came the familiar voice of Isaac.

Alpha quickly pulled away and began to flee. "Thank you," Stiles muttered even though he knew Alpha was probably long gone and couldn't hear him. "Thank you."

"Stiles what happened?" Isaac's voice echoed and hands held him upright. "Stiles come on stay with me."

"Thank you." Stiles said one more time and then the world went black.

 


	2. Issue 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long

The Alpha knew it had been stupid. He told himself that it wasn't his business, that he wasn't around to save some spazzy reporter who got in over his head. He was here to start a life. A pack.

But the boys heart had been so fast, he stunk of fear and nerves. Underneath it all had been a sharp, perfect scent. He had wanted the boy to stop being afraid so he could take in that amazing scent without fear corrupting it.

He hadn't meant to interfere, to draw attention to himself.

The Alpha sighed as he took off the makeshift mask he had put on to help the boy. It was done.

After all what were the chances of seeing him again?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Stiles groaned when Danny and Jackson entered his hospital room "Detectives, I take it since you're both in uniform this isn't a friendly visit."

Jackson scowled while Danny smirked. Stiles had met the duo after his first month at The Beacon when they came to him asking questions about an investigative report he'd published on one of the Argents foot soldiers. Within the next month he and the cops had gotten used to each other what with all the trouble Stiles managed to find.

Jackson was an ass who seemed to find pleasure in making Stiles get worked up and thoroughly pissed off. Danny was definitely his favorite, he'd even been out on a few dates with him in the early days of their friendship. Danny had broke it off saying he thought Stiles was great but didn't want to loose a friend (Which Stiles had never really understood, at the time they barely knew each other and there was no friendship to ruin.)

"We just need to ask a few questions Stiles," Danny assured. "First, though I'm pretty sure I know the answer, what were you doing in that alley?"

"I'm investigating the recent arsons." Stiles answered.

Jackson sneered " _Damn_ _it_ Stilinski how many times do you have to end up in here to realize you are not a cop? "

Stiles glared "I'm an Investigative Journalist. Investigating is literally _in_ the job description."

Jackson opened his mouth to reply but Danny beat him too it "And what happened once you arrived?"

"I got a gun shoved in my face." Stiles said as if he was telling the officers he had stepped in gum.

"Idiot," muttered Jackson angrily.

Both Danny and Stiles ignored the angry man. "I have recording of it all," Stiles informed them. "My personal items over there." he nodded to the closet. "Anything I could tell you you'll be able to watch."

"We still need your statement," Danny said almost apologetically.

"The guy who left you here-" Jackson began.

"He _saved_ me. And he didn't just leave he made sure I would be taken care of." Stiles defended his savior.

"Why run if he's such an upstanding hero?" Jackson said an indistinguishable expression mixed with the anger. "Oh! I know. Maybe because he **killed** a guy?"

"If he hadn't I'd be dead!" Stiles shouted wincing as he felt pain from his stab wound. Danny's hand was on his shoulder as he gave a comforting squeeze, Stiles took a calming breath. "I'm not saying I'm all in support of decapitation now but it was me or Bennett. And I can't really complain about the results."

Jackson looked down, having the decency to look ashamed. "What can you tell us about him?" Danny asked.

Stiles sighed "Nothing you'll believe."

"Well it's on tape right?" Danny said with a smirk "Seeing is believing."

Stiles sighed "He was... Built. Like ridiculously built. Like I mean-"

"We get it Stilinski," snapped Jackson "Anything else?"

"He was wearing a mask but his eyes..." the two cops looked at him expectantly. "They were red, and he, god this sounds crazy, he grew... Claws." the both of gave him disbelieving looks. Stiles put his hands up "I told you. Listen I know what I saw and felt okay?" he lifted the blanket and gestured to his upper thigh. Jackson seemed interested in a spot on the ceiling while Danny looked at the marks the man had accidentally made. "Those look like they came from your average set of nails?" he asked "Listen all I know for sure is the guy got me here from across town in about five minutes by running and jumping from buildings."

Danny sighed "We'll watch the tape. Like I said seeing is believing." He ran a hand through his hair "Anything else you can tell us?"

Stiles shrugged "Just that he called himself Alpha."

"Sorry detectives," came Isaac's voice from where he stood in the doorway "Mr.Stilinski needs his rest."

"Of course." Danny said giving Stiles another reassuring squeeze "I'll check in on you when I'm off duty," he promised before heading toward the door.

Jackson stopped by the foot of his bed, his camera in an evidence bag in his hands. "You're an idiot Stilinski." he said quietly "But I'm glad your not a dead one." and with that he left the room.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When he opened his eyes there was Scott still in his paramedic uniform sleeping in the chair next to his bed. He looked to see Isaac in his nurse scrubs putting medicine into his IV "What time is it?" he croaked.

"Two in the morning. Issac replied smiling down at him.

"How long has Scott-"

"Since his shift was over." Isaac said "We bent a few rules so he could crash here."

Stiles gave a weak smile "You guys don't have to worry. I feel fine. Great even."

"That would be the morphine talking." Isaac chuckled "Get some rest."

"I'm not ti-" the world faded away to the sound of Isaac's chuckle.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Vernon sighed as he rolled out from under the car he was currently fixing. New York was definitely not the dream he had pictured. He was just as unnoticed here as he had been at home. Reckon working at the shop was much better than the Ice Rink ever had been.

"Boyd!" his boss called from the front "You finished with that Camero yet?"

Vernon sighed as he went up front to see the cars owner waiting patiently "I can bring it down right now," he told the man "If you've already got everything with payment out of the way you can wait out back and be on your way."

The man smiled "Sounds good. I wanted to ask you something anyway." He went out the door.

"Weird guy," Vernon muttered to himself as he went to get the car.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Stiles awoke to a slap across the face "Hey!" he exclaimed as he startled awake.

He turned to see the one and only Lydia Martin looking down at him. "Since you don't have an ounce of self preservation I've decided that the only option is to link life or death situations to pain. Maybe then you'll choose to avoid them like a normal person."

Stiles chuckled "I'm sorry I worried you Lydia." Because he knew her well enough to know that's why he had been slapped.

Stiles still remembered the first time he had met Lydia. He and Scott had come to New York, both wanting to get out of their small town. Stiles had always thought New York would be the place for a serious journalist. He had thought wrong. No paper wanted some small town kid straight our of college for anything more than fluff pieces or to fetch copies and coffee.

He had been standing in the rain, trying to hail a cab, wondering if maybe being a glorified gopher would be so bad if it meant a pay day when a strawberry blonde angel strutted over to him an umbrella shielding him from the rain "If I teach you how to hail a cab in this city you pay for the both of us. Agreed?" Before he could respond she gave a shrill whistle and held out a few bills a cab seemingly appearing from nowhere. The woman slid gracefully into the back "Well come on then."

On the long ride to their separate destinations Stiles found himself venting about his troubles to a perfect stranger, the woman silent but attentive through out it all. When they pulled up in front of her (much nicer than his) apartment she handed him a business card "Tomorrow, three o clock"

Within the week he was an official employee of The Beacon.

"You should be," Lydia said, a small smile gracing her features as she sat on the chair next to his bed. "So what's this I hear about an attractive vigilante saving your ass?"

Stiles rolled his eyes "Jackson really needs to work on that whole not revealing information to civilians things."

Lydia shrugged "I trained him well. He knows better than to say no to me."

Stiles chuckled, he hadn't known either of them when they had been together but he couldn't imagine anyone ever dating Lydia and not forever be whipped. "I don't know if he was attractive I didn't see his face."

"But you made a sure to say just how built he was," Lydia smirked.

Stiles really hopped he wasn't blushing as much as he felt like he was "I was just trying to give the police an accurate description."

Lydia gave him a look that made it clear she wasn't buying what Stiles was selling. Thankfully she let it drop "Finstock told me to let you know that just because you're in the hospital doesn't mean your deadline is being pushed back."

Stiles smiled to himself as he listened to Lydia's newest rant on their boss.

So maybe he had almost died and the mob was after him. And it was definitely a possibility his source had knowingly sent him to his death. And okay yeah Alpha was just too big a mystery to not obsess over and that would probably only lead to more danger.

The main thing was Stiles was alive and surrounded by friends who cared.

All in all life was good.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kate slammed her hand down on Chris's desk "I'm telling you we have a leak!"

"I think the main issue is you decided to go mole hunting without informing the rest of us." Chris replied calmly. "If you hadn't gone off half cocked this would have ended in our favor."

"The kid is too close!" Kate yelled"I couldn't sit on my ass while he put the pieces together."

"Maybe if you hadn't left so much evidence-"

"Don't you dare make this my fault. I-"

A soft know sounded at the door "Dad?" Allison's head peeked in "Is everything all right?"

Chris gave his daughter a gentle smile "Everything's fine sweetheart. Did you need something?"

She shook her head "Just thought I'd let you know I was heading out. I'll be back late."

Chris looked like he was about to object but Kate cut in "Have fun Kiddo."

Allison smiled before closing the door behind her. Kate turned back to her brother "The point is Stilinski isn't our main problem anymore. The guy who saved him is."

"I'll handle him," Chris assured "You've done enough don't you think?"

Kate scowled before storming out of the room. If Chris wasn't going to help she'd save her own ass. Stilinski could only get lucky so many times


	3. Issue 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, RL is a bitch.
> 
> Also it was pointed out to me that since Hunter is an anynonmus source Stiles would not have a number much less a ring tone. But the joke was too funny for me to scrape it so I dunno. Maybe Hunter always call from the same payphone.... Okay. This comic book shit don't expect things to make sense! Lol

"I don't know if I should let you sign these discharge papers. You'll be back within the month no doubt." Doctor Deacon smiled slightly.

Stiles smirked"I doubt you could handle me for so long Doc."

"He has a point, it could be detrimental to our sanity." Isaac piped up from where he was removing Stiles IV.

Stiles stuck his tongue out while Isaac and the Doc chuckled before handing the discharge papers to the reporter

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Vernon stood in front of the abandoned warehouse. This was a bad idea. This place looked like something out of a law and order show or worse yet, a slashed flick.

_'Aren't you tired of not being seen?'_

The words echoed in his mind. He was so so tired of it all.

_'Don't you want some control. Some power?'_

But at what price. He barley knew the man, and what it hurt his situation more than helping.

_'I won't lie to you. It's dangerous, it's hard work. And sometimes... You'll regret ever saying yes. But it's worth it.'_

He took a deep breath as he stepped forward and placed his hand on the door.

 _'I see you._ '

He opened the door and took a step inside the dark building.

"I was beginning to think you were going to spend all day out there." Came a familiar voice a touch of amusement. "I assume you're here with an answer."

Vernon took a deep breath "Yes."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Is it really worth risking your life?" Scott was asking as he and Stiles waited in line.

Stiles sighed "Scott aren't you sick of picking up people from the fires that don't make it to the hospital." Stiles instantly felt guilty as Scott looked down as if ashamed of it. Stiles sighed "I just don't want any more bodies dropping, or people loosing their livelihood. If I have the power to put an end to it why wouldn't I?"

Scott nodded understanding"I just... I want to stop picking you up. What if one day it's you in the back and I don't get there soon enough?"

Stiles put a hand on his best friends shoulder "Not gonna happen." he assured as they approached the counter "Hey Erica how are you this morning?" he asked the shy bushy haired blond behind the counter.

"Can't complain," she said with a shy smile "No Lydia today?" she asked as she began to prepare their usuals.

Stiles shook his head "No, she had a deadline. I wouldn't be surprised if she dozed off at her desk."

Erica nodded handing Scott his coffee "She mentioned you were in the hospital. Glad to see your up and about."

Stiles smiled "Glad to be about." he took his coffee he was handed and was surprised when Erica held out another one.

"For Lydia," she explained at his confused look "It's on the house." she said the shy smile back in place.

He smiled "I'm sure she'll appreciate it. See you tomorrow Erica."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Holy shit," Jackson said as he and Danny finished watching the video for the fourth time "Stilinski wasn't delirious."

"Yeah, the guy really is _ridiculously_ built." Danny said with a smirk and laughter when Jackson hit him

"Shut up." Jackson said with no real heat behind it as he looked at the frozen picture on the screen of a figure with glowing red eyes. "So what is that then? Contacts?"

"That practically glow?" Danny asked indecorously. "I don't think so. Besides how does that explain the claws, or the fact that he ripped a man's head off with his bare hands."

"Prosthetics and Steroids." Jackson said, not sure who he was trying to convince.

Danny sighed "Unless we get a new lead Stiles hero isn't going to be found."

Jackson glared "He's not a hero. He's a **murderer**. And Stilinski needs to get that through his thick skull."

"Careful I think you're starting to turn green." Danny said calmly. If looks could kill Danny would be a corpse in the ground. Danny ignored it with practiced ease "Then there's the evidence of Argent involvement Stiles promised. The audio is shoddy... It'd never hold up in court and then Stiles would have an even bigger target on his back-Where are you going?" he called after his partner who was storming off.

"Getting a new lead!" he shouted back over his shoulder.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After three years, Stiles coming back to work after nearly dying was commonplace. The first time there had been a big welcome back party with hugs from people he didn't even know and cake. Now he just got a "Glad your not dead" and maybe a pat on the back. Which he was more than okay with.

"Hey Matt," he greeted the photographer as he approached his desk.

Matt looked up "Glad your not dead Stilinski." he said as he turned around to face him directly.

"Thanks." he said. He and Matt were not friends and Stiles highly doubted they would ever be. Ever since he met the photographer Stiles felt uncomfortable. He had a bad feeling about the man, and if there was one thing his father had taught him it was to trust his gut. Matt, not being an idiot, picked up on it and seemed to return the dislike. Unfortunately the guy was also the best photographer in The Beacon so over the years they had settled into a tentative truce. "I need a favor."

Matt raised an eyebrow "A favor?" he chuckled "Why would I do that?"

Stiles smirked "Because if you do I won't tell Finstock about all those pictures of Allison Argent in your desk."

Matt glared "What do you want?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

He got the call after work as he was on his way to the Coffee shop.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hang up right now." Stiles said as soon as he picked up his phone.

 _"I swear I didn't know Stiles_ ," came Hunters digitized voice.

"I don't believe you. Goodbye."

" _Stiles! I swear I had no idea. They're mole hunting Stiles. It was a setup."_

Stiles bit his lip, concerned despite himself "Did they make you? Are you okay?"

" _I'm fine. But I don't know for how long_."

He sighed "I want to believe you Hunter but I'm sick of this trust thing being a one way street. Either you tell me who you are or we're done."

" _Stiles... I can't. It's not safe.... For either of us."_

Stiles sighed "Then goodbye Hunter." he hung up and sighed. He has just burned his bridge with the biggest ally in his fight against the Argents.

His moping was cut off as he ran into something solid, he felt himself falling but was griped by a large, warm.hand that kept him upright. He followed the hand up and saw "You!" the man raised an eyebrow "I mean thank you. You know we've really got to stop meeting like this." The man raised the other eyebrow "And I swear I didn't mean to sound like a cheesy chick flick just now."

The man's lips quirked and Stiles felt himself beaming at making him smile.... Kinda. He looked at the coffee shop only a few steps away from where they were standing "Tell you what let me pay for your coffee to make up for it."

The man seemed to consider it before nodding"I suppose-"

_**There's a man who leads a life of danger. To everyone he meets he stays a stranger**._

Stiles groaned as Hunters ringtone sounded from his pocket. He would **not** answer. He was done with him. No he was going to take this male model for some coffee and-

_**With every move he makes, another chance he takes. Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow**._

What if he had reconsidered? What if Hunter would meet. He was too valuable an ally to just toss away.

**_Secret agent man Secret agent man_ **

He looked at the Greek Adonis in front of him and sighed "I'm sorry. Rain check? Maybe I'll run into you again."   Regretfully, he started to walk away, not noticing the man staring after him before heading towards the shop himself.

_**They've given you a number, and taken away your -** _

"This had better be-"

_"Tonight, at the docks. Make sure you're not followed."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for status updates on my stories. 
> 
> http://scifislashfreak.tumblr.com/


End file.
